


Sasha’s Solace

by NicoSavage24



Series: Ain’t Nothing Stronger Than The Four of Us [13]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 4HW - Freeform, Angst and Fluff, Becky and Bayley obsessed with Mario Kart, F/F, Four Horsewomen, Gotta love the horsewomen, Multi, Natty makes a cameo too, OT4, Sasha has blue hair and the horsewomen don’t know how to act, Sasha returns to WWE and her lovely horsewomen, Stephanie McMahon makes a cameo and a funny one of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoSavage24/pseuds/NicoSavage24
Summary: The sequel to Sasha’s “Surprise”. Sasha returns back to work and back to the loves of her life. Set during the day and night of Monday Night Raw after SummerSlam.





	Sasha’s Solace

**Author's Note:**

> THE BOSS IS BACK!!!! And what way to begin writing. Just hot off the presses!!! Please enjoy and thank you!

A car slowly drives up to a empty spot inside of the underground parking lot inside of the ScotiaBank Centre in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. The sound of the automatic gear stick to park and the engine shuts off. The passenger door opens and one foot consisting of a black knee high stilettos steps on the ground. Soon, walked over to the trunk of the car to grab the luggage. Sasha closes the trunk of her rental car with a smile on her face. She kept that positive outlook on her face all the way until she entered in the building. 

Sasha made the decision to come back home, to come back to work, to return to the WWE after four months, the four months that she had all the time in the world to think back, to relax, to unwind, and think positively in light. She did some soul searching to explore her life outside the squared circle and obviously life behind The Boss and more about Mercedes. It’s been a long four months but Sasha has made the choice of coming back to work. 

Sasha waves at her co-workers also her friends and the second family she has made over her time in WWE. It felt like a homecoming. She continued to walk until she got a chance to surprise Natalya 

“Natty!” Sasha yelled at Natalya hoping to get her attention.

“Uh oh, the boss Is back! Your finally back?” Natalya responded back with a tight hug while still sporting her elbow in a sling, reticent of what happened in her match with Becky Lynch at SummerSlam just roughly twenty-four hours ago.

“Yeah. I just miss it. I couldn’t stay away.” Sasha had a satisfying look on her face, knowing that all the rest and relaxation she had during her sabbatical away from WWE was worth it, she couldn’t shy away from admitting that she missed being in the ring.

“That’s what happens when ring withdrawals get to you.” Natalya responds as she pats her hands on Sasha shoulder.

“I hear that. Hey, sorry about your elbow.” Sasha came across the sling on Natalya’s arm, she instantly became concerned.

“Don’t be. I can withstand the pain, no biggie.” Natalya lightly shrugged off, quelling Sasha’s concern over her elbow.

“Speaking about the elbow, have you seen....” Sasha switches the conversation as she wasn’t just excited to come back to work, she was excited for something else.

“They’re right in there.” Natalya smiled hard as she cuts Sasha off by pointing her fingers as the women’s locker room.

“Thanks, Natty. Talk to you later.” Sasha quickly hugged Natalya as she walks toward the women’s locker room.

Sasha was excited she get back in the grind of things. The workweek of going from city to city and performing in front of tens of thousands of WWE fans and proving her worth as the very best WWE has to offer. Sasha was happy to be back but she was even more happier as she was right by the door of the women’s locker room, a deep relieving sigh comes out of Sasha despite some nervous jitters trickling down her spine. 

Sasha peeked gently by the door to look inside and what she saw made her heart pang loud. She silently watches her three significant others just lounging around. Charlotte was busy catching up on another chapter of The Turn of the Key by Ruth Ware on her iPad on a short leather couch. Meanwhile, Becky and Bayley were playfully butting heads playing Mario Kart 8 Deluxe on Bayley’s Nintendo Switch. 

“Your mines now, Becky!” Bayley taunted Becky as she was on the sitting on the edge of the steel chair, solely focused on the game.

“Ah, that’s what you said in bed the other night, lass. I’m not falling for that this time.” Becky scoffed mockingly.

Charlotte shook her head and chuckled away at Becky and Bayley bantering away at each other while her eyes remain on her iPad.

Sasha soaked the love all in from her rooted position. Her girlfriends doesn’t know that she has returned back from her time away. Sasha wanted to surprise the loves of her life in true fashion, unlike the last time where they were together, Sasha rocked them to the core where she not only dyed her hair black but wanted to quit the WWE in the middle of her extensive time off. Thankfully, she came to her senses and wanted to continue her sabbatical until she was truthfully ready to return. 

While she was away, she was a fan first. Sasha was proud of her fellow horsewomen as they dominated the Summer in the WWE. Becky was surging big as the Raw Women’s Champion. Bayley was rising in a huge way as the Smackdown Women’s Champion. And of course, Charlotte was proving night after night, why she calls herself the queen. 

While the women were busy, Sasha was mostly by herself in their shared home in the suburbs of Orlando. But most of her sabbatical, Sasha has been home and abroad, visiting her family and friends in Boston, having a quick getaway in the Caribbean, visiting Sanctuaries where she was mentally getting better. After spending four months unwinding and getting her mind right, Sasha was back where she belonged.

Sasha sneaked her way into the women’s locker room without making a sound. She quietly left her luggage by the door. Then proceeded to walk silently to the couch where she managed to sneakily wrap her hands on Charlotte’s eyes.

“What the Hell? Sasha?” Charlotte got startled, confused on who it was. She ripped away the pair of hands blinding her, just to lightly gasp in happiness that it happened to be Sasha.

“Sasha!” Bayley caught notice on why Charlotte was shouting like that, only to be adored and astonished by Sasha’s surprising appearance.

“This is a sight for sore eyes.” Becky had a cheery smile on her face as she was the last to recognize and be surprised by Sasha’s presence.

Bayley dropped her joy-con on the steel chair and managed to hoist up Sasha against the wall as she tightly embraced her with a loving neck kiss.

“I missed you so much, Bay.” Sasha responded with a mixture of laughs and moans overcome with love thanks to Bayley.

“Well damn Bay, you’re clearly not the sharing type. The Boss is mines too.” Becky tapped on Bayley’s shoulders, letting her know that she wants of piece of Sasha next.

Becky was next as she places her hands on Sasha’s face with a heated kiss of her own.

“It’s obvious you don’t know how to share too. Sasha isn’t quinoa, you know.” Charlotte tilted her head and looked funny at Becky while she was in the middle of her kiss with Sasha. 

“You know how I feel about quinoa.” Becky moved away from Sasha’s lips, defending her love of quinoa.

“Whatever, Becks. The Queen missed her boss, too.” Charlotte chuckled at Becky’s pointed obsession with quinoa but passionately looked at Sasha.

“You don’t even know the half of it.” Sasha walked towards embracing Charlotte with a longing kiss. It was heated enough that it made Charlotte fall flat on her back on the sofa with Sasha on top while still kissing her. Both women shared a hearty laugh while their lips were together at the moment.

“So what are you doing here?” Bayley was the first out of the horsewomen to ask Sasha on her sudden appearance. 

“I heard SummerSlam was lit and you guys killed it in the ring last night. I couldn’t stay away one second later.” Sasha got up from Charlotte where she ended up sitting back on the couch. She formed a grin on her face showing that she couldn’t stay away from the WWE any longer.

“So your back? Like legit back? Or your just toying with us again like you did the last time?” Becky furrowed her eyebrows, knowing Sasha may be bluffing like her row of bombshells over the dinner table the last time.

“No joke. I am back. I been away long enough and it’s been making me aggy inside, so I’m back and better than ever.” Sasha chuckled and made a serious revelation that she is ready to be back to work, back to being the boss in front of the WWE universe.

“Finally! The boss is back! Hey, you got blue highlights?” Charlotte was about to hug Sasha, only for her stop and acknowledge that Sasha has a bit of blue highlight in the ends of her purple hair.

“Well. That’s the second thing I wanted to mention to you guys.” Sasha lightly stammered where she had another surprise in the books for Becky, Bayley, and Charlotte.

Sasha had a weird smile while looking amongst a row of confused eyes in Becky, Charlotte, and Bayley. Sasha grabs the top of her purple hair, only to reveal that it was not only a wig in disguise but in reality, she dyed her hair blue.

“Ta-da?” Sasha showed off her blue hair with a cringe-like happy face.

Mouths were dropped and eyes were enlarged in unison between Becky, Charlotte, and Bayley. Similarly the same reaction just like what happened at Becky’s house in Los Angeles.

“Jesus, Mary, and Joesph Almighty! Sasha has turned into a smurf.” Becky was the first to react loudly with her thick Irish brogue.

“Did the peace-like sanctuary you visited a couple of days ago, was that a village too?” Charlotte was next as she mockingly compared the little sanctuary Sasha visited in Texas to the smurf village.

“You finally turned to the blue side.” Bayley smirked hard while in her voice channeled Darth Vader.

“You all don’t like it. Do you?” Sasha immediately frowned thinking that the women might not like her new hair color.

“No. We actually love it. You went from purple to black to sporting a blonde wig to now Smackdown blue. It feels nice though.” Becky quelled Sasha’s unhappy vibe by running her hand through Sasha’s straight blue hair. 

“Look at my hands, it’s crazy.” Bayley joined in on the fun as she too ran her hands through her hair.

“So soft and well.... blue.” Charlotte used her hands like a rake, loving the allure and vividness of Sasha’s blue hair.

“You all are some assholes. I should have never come back.” Sasha shook her hair in completed irked fashion while Becky, Charlotte, and Bayley are joking around in Sasha’s blue hair.

“Oh quit your clamoring, sash. We are just pulling your feathers. We love your new, blue meanie-like hair. I think it’s kind of badass.” Becky got in front of Sasha while cupping her face with one hand and still playing with her blue hair with the other.

Meanwhile, in comes Stephanie McMahon who ends up stopping before saying anything, watches the women continue to play around Sasha’s new hairstyle to the point where the sound of Stephanie clearing her throat stopped everything.

The women where frozen in the current place with their eyes bugging out. 

“Am I interrupting?” Stephanie folded her arms with confusion in her face.

“No. No. Not at all. Nothing important.” Becky, Charlotte, Bayley, and Sasha all collectively said as they pretend to act normal.

“Well, good. Becky, you are needed in the production meeting in five. You too, Sasha.” Stephanie dissipates her weird demeanor as she lets Becky know of the creative’s team meeting. She then pointed her finger directly at Sasha.

“But I just came back. I don’t even know what’s the plan for tonight.” Sasha scratched her scalp as she doesn’t know what’s her plan as far as tonight’s Raw is concerned.

“Oh don’t worry, you’ll know what’s going on tonight. Hope to see you ladies in a few. By the way, I like the new look, Sasha. Why don’t you bring the purple wig with you to the meeting.” Stephanie had a sly smirk on her face, building anticipation on what planned role that Sasha has for tonight’s live show. 

Stephanie’s tease of what could happen tonight prompted Sasha to share a confused look onto Becky, Charlotte, and Bayley despite the latter two not being involved with Raw being that they were needed for Smackdown the next night.

“Loud and clear, Steph.” Sasha, still confused, responded well back to Stephanie.

“Nice to see you back, Sasha. Charlotte and Bayley, you take care now.” Stephanie was halfway out the door as she greeted the women goodbye.

“Bye Steph!” Charlotte and Bayley waved Stephanie goodbye.

“Well, Sash. You were busy all over the globe for four months and now you get sent to creative on your first day back, what trouble you got yourself into?” Charlotte folded her arms, still thinking on what is in the works for Sasha and perhaps her return during Raw later on.

“Beats me. What’s more weird that I have to bring this. Is there something I don’t know.” Sasha shrugged her arms, being out of the loop of what’s been happening in the WWE during her extended absence. She chuckled at the fact of bring her purple wig to the meeting.

“Not really, love. I’m as lost out the loop as you are.” Becky shrugged her shoulders.

“Maybe interesting for tonight.” Bayley tapped her fingertips on the side of the head.

“I don’t know. We should start going. Hey, there’s some awesome food by catering you have to try.” Becky grabbed Sasha’s wrist as they were ready to head into the creative meeting,

“You two stay out of trouble!” Charlotte yelled in her mom voice as she ran her arms over Bayley’s shoulders where the other woman nestled in.

“Will do! Let’s go boss.” Becky ran her arm over Sasha’s shoulder, then nuzzled her face into her neck while prompted a laugh out of Sasha.

What Becky and Sasha were unaware of that during the production meeting that both women where now involved in a major program concerning Becky’s next challenger for her Raw Women’s Championship heading out of the aftermath of SummerSlam. It would be noted that Becky’s next opponent would be in the form of a returning Sasha Banks. Sasha would return during the middle of Monday Night Raw tonight to reintroduce herself back in the Raw women’s division and for the first time since her debut on the main roster four years ago, she would return as a heel, something that Sasha has emboldened during her ascension in NXT.

It was planned that Sasha would return and “attack” both Natalya and later, Becky. Sasha couldn’t believe the energy and warm response from the Toronto crowd when she walked out to the ring and after her removing her purple wig and show the world her new blue hair, she was overwhelmed by the erratic response of the crowd after her heel turn. 

Creative wanted a way to introduce Sasha as a new, bold threat to Becky and her Raw Women’s Championship. Even enough to have her do a chair spot during the beatdown on live National television. A chair shot that might have caught the back of Becky’s head. As brutal as it was to the WWE fans in attendance and those watching around the world, it ended up sending Becky to the Trainers’ room. 

***

Twenty Minutes Later After Sasha’s Return

The irritant sound of a dimming headlight and the cranking of air condition coming from the vents on the ceiling didn’t stop the women from making the best of their time, waiting on the doctor to clear Becky free from any injuries suffered during the multiple chair spot in tonight’s show.

Becky was sitting on top of the trainers’ table and leaned on Charlotte’s shoulder next to her on the table. Sasha was close next by sitting on the chair quietly after what transpired in the ring. And, Bayley trying to make the best out of boredom, played Doctor by waving her finger to see if Becky isn’t too concussed from the chair shot that caught the back of her head.

“Follow my finger, can you see it now, Becky?” Bayley drew her index finger to wag around to Becky’s pupils.

“Can you see my fingers, Bayley?” Becky raised both middle fingers with a wicked smirk.

It got Charlotte to laugh out loud with her skin tone to red. She tried to conceal her laughter with her hands covering her mouth. It prompted Sasha to break her silence as she silently chuckled.

“Enough said.” Bayley shook her head with a happy grin at Becky’s savage like response.

“You okay, Sash? You been quiet since we got here.” Charlotte took notice in Becky’s savage humor getting Sasha out of silence. Knowing she might feel bad about going a little too far with the chair shot on Becky.

“Yeah. I’m fine. Just a little worried that’s all.” Sasha drew a short exhale, thinking back on how rough she planted the chair directly on Becky’s back which got to the back of her head.

“Hey. You didn’t do anything wrong. It was all planned and it worked fine.” Becky reached out as she held Sasha’s hand in hers, letting her realize she is not a fault.

“Yeah that’s great but I might got you a concussion.” Sasha still worried that she may have got Becky a concussion regardless.

“Mostly the blame is on me, I should have protected myself and put my hands up. It’s the nature of this business.” Becky deflected the blame on herself.

“I know. Still, I went too far.” Sasha looked on her feet, still putting the blame on herself,

“Yeah but did you see and hear the crowd. Sasha, they were going ape shit for you. You snatched your purple hair and showed your blue hair and the world turned on its axis.” Charlotte hoped to raise some positivity for Sasha, based on the earth shattering response from the rabid crowd.

“You guys think so?” Sasha’s furrowed her eyebrow as she looks onto the others.

“Me and Char marked out in the back. It was so crazy that Char did the Boss’ dance as well.” Bayley was all smiles recollecting her and Charlotte’s reaction to Sasha’s return. She even went to mock Charlotte and her attempt of Sasha’s entrance.

“Oh shut up, Bay. It wasn’t that bad.” Charlotte playfully slapped Bayley’s bicep.

“I hear that. Thank god I kept my composure or else I would’ve been breaking down on national tv.” Sasha chuckled gently, still overwhelmed at the warm response of the WWE fans.

“They were going wild for you. Even better than when I came out on some John Wayne at high noon shit.” Becky had a cheeky, confident facade as she too was blown away at the crowds reaction for Sasha.

“Alright, Ms. Lynch. I got the results... Well this is a surprise, do I need to make x-rays for the three of you.” The Doctor entered the trainers room with a positive look, until he looked surprisingly to see that Sasha had her girlfriends with her. 

“No, Doc. They are here just to keep me from going insane.” Becky responded willingly knowing she hates being stuck in the trainers room, a doctor’s office, or for worse, an emergency room.

“Well you will all be happy. No concussion at all and no types of head injuries whatsoever. Your free to go.” The doctor give Becky her diagnosis, letting her know she is concussion free. 

“Thank the heavens.” Becky responds with a clap, thanking she doesn’t have to spend any longer inside the confines of cold, dimming trainers’ office.

Sasha blew a relieving sigh as she hears the news that Becky will be okay despite the nasty chairshot. Bayley patted on Sasha’s back, knowing she is not fault of anything that happened at ringside.

“We appreciate it, Doctor. Thank you so much.” Charlotte smiled as she thanks the doctor for treating Becky.

The women waved the Doctor a goodnight as they were now outside the trainers’ room. 

“Hey, lets ditch the place early.” Charlotte spoke out on spending the rest of her night with her girlfriends.

“I agree. Let’s get the night to ourselves.” Sasha formed a warm smile as she missed out on a night spent with her loves.

“That’s a great idea. Apparently, we still got a rematch in Mario kart.” Becky agreed as well, as she fiercely looked at Bayley, knowing they have yet to finish up their time on Mario Kart.

“That’s right. I still plan on beating you.” Bayley tapped her fingertips on her lips while folding her arms.

“Over my dead body, lass.” Becky playfully shoved Bayley as they started walking back to the locker room.

Charlotte and Sasha laughed as Charlotte ran her arms over Sasha’s shoulder while listening to their significant others continue to bickering about Mario Kart.

***

Sasha’s return was in the history books as it was something to remember. But Sasha couldn’t wait to spend the rest of the night with her loves. 

In usual fashion, the women would spend the night together like always during a big pay-per-view weekend. The four would take turns on who’s room to stay in and luckily for tonight, they crashed at Bayley’s hotel room for the rest of the night. They settled in their pajamas for the evening as soon tiredness was developing. 

But there was no rest yet for the weak as Becky and Bayley played another round of Mario Kart before shuteye.

“I swear if you use that dastardly spiny shell on me, your waking up with a torn arm.” Becky making some idle threats while bumping elbows next to Bayley while focusing on the game.

“Empty threats is what you are, Rebecca. You won’t do nothing.” Bayley made a halfsmile, ignoring Becky’s playful threat despite some distractions from The Man.

“Maybe your right. Oh wait, there’s something on your split screen.” Becky pointed out something on the screen that caught Bayley’s attention.

“What? Hey! What the hell, Becks?” Bayley shouted away at Becky’s distraction.Becky took advantage by using the lighting to hit Princess Peach, the character Bayley was playing as. 

“Jedi mind trick bitch. Works every time.” Becky formed a wicked half smile as she continues to remain focused on Mario Kart.

“You are so going to lose now.” Bayley scoffed away, promising to one up on Becky.

Meanwhile, Charlotte and Sasha are settling the sheets and pillows on their bed. 

“So, how did it feel?” Sasha entered from the closet with two other pillows in hand.

“How did I what feel about what, babe?” Charlotte didn’t fully understood what Sasha was asking about while she propped up the duvet.

“Facing Trish. I bet you were losing it on the inside because the queen never loses her composure.” Sasha curiously mentioned Charlotte’s match with Trish Stratus while fluffing her and Bayley’s pillows.

“Not going to lie, it took Becky and Bayley to get me to stop crying in the corridor backstage. I couldn’t stop crying for what, maybe five minutes. That match was everything.” Charlotte stopped sprucing up the king sized bed as she remembers a vast amount of emotions detailed after her match at SummerSlam.

“I bet it did.” Sasha grinned away but a second later, she began to trail her eyes depressingly on the bed. 

Sasha was happy that Charlotte got the opportunity to face Trish Stratus not just on the Pay-Per-View but in the hall-of-famer’s hometown of Toronto. It was a complete honor. Sasha was happy and proud for her girlfriend but she was upset that she wasn’t able to get the ultimate goal of facing Trish Stratus herself, considering that Trish is one of Sasha’s idols that she looked up to when she wanted to get into Wrestling.

“Sorry.” Charlotte noticed a sad facade in Sasha, she immediately apologized.

“Why are you apologizing?” Sasha looked up at Charlotte, not understanding why she apologized.

“Because I know you wanted so badly to face Trish. She’s your idol, I know if you were given the opportunity, you would never lose it.” Charlotte explained her reasoning. Thinking that Sasha may feel about not facing her idol.

“I’ll admit it. Just watching your match with Trish made me a bit jealous. But I don’t let it get to me. At least I was impressed how you made yourself look like a million dollars against her.” Sasha formed a happy look, but was in amazement and complete praise at Charlotte and Trish’s match at SummerSlam.

“You really think that?” Charlotte was awed at Sasha’s heart-bounded praise.

“I’m so happy you got your chance of the torch being passed from one legend to another. I’m so proud of you, Char.” Sasha spoke with a little red blush on her cheeks, continuing to praise Charlotte.

Charlotte walked around the bed to wrap her arms around Sasha’s waist for a comforted hug with a brush of her lips on the side of Sasha’s face.

“Who knows, maybe one day you can face one of your favs, maybe a match with Lita?” Charlotte held her hands on the side of Sasha’s face, letting her know that she will possible get a chance at facing another one of her idols, Lita.

“Hold the phone, I got dibs on facing Lita, she’s my favorite, too.” Bayley chimed in on the close conversation. As facing Lita in an one on one match is also one of Bayley’s goals.

“I already claimed on facing Lita before you two dopes ever did. Get in the back of the line.” Becky raised her hand in the air, already claiming that said goal.

“Hey, Becks. You got something on your face.” Bayley sneaked a finger close to Becky for a distraction of her own.

“What. I don’t have. What the bloody hell?” Becky used on hand to pat her face while the joy-con was in her hand. She then realizes that Bayley made Princess Peach use the blue spiny shell on Luigi, a character that Becky was using on Mario Kart.

“I guess your not the only one with a Jedi mind trick.” Bayley has a wicked smirk on her face, getting back at Becky for earlier as she wins the race on Mario Kart.

“I knew you were a bloody cheater. I demand a rematch.” Becky was beyond furious, acting very jerk-like and demanding another race with Bayley.

“I’m sure we would love that rematch. But it’s bedtime. Me and Bayley gotta be up for Smackdown tomorrow.” Charlotte stopped both women’s attempt at another rematch for another day, as soon they need to be in bed for another busy day tomorrow on the last stop of the SummerSlam weekend tour.

“Your lucky Charlie saved you from your arm getting ripped off but I still want my rematch.” Becky folded her arms and form a pout on her face, acting like a child.

“Whatever, Becks.” Bayley got up from the couch as she embarked on heading to bed with her loves. Becky soon got up and followed as well.

Soon, they would take their respective sleeping spots. Becky on the left side of the bed, then Charlotte would be next, afterwards Sasha came after, and at the right end occupied by Bayley. Their usual cuddling positions just like at home.

“So. The Man vs The Boss is finally happening, Sash.” Becky formed a smirk, thinking of how amazing that her and Sasha will finally be in a feud that will be remembered in history.

“I guess it is. Looks like we are going to tear each other apart and call each names but at least we still get to be together.” Sasha is grinning from ear to ear, she can easily remember making a huge gasp that she will be back in the championship picture after the creative meeting.

“We are going to set the world ablaze just like it was four years ago. Just needed to let you know, I won’t hold anything back.” Becky leaned close to Sasha, reminding that no matter how brutal or fiery this upcoming feud will get, nothing will ever change between her and Sasha. 

“Me neither.” Sasha spoke until she met Becky with a loving kiss.

“I like how we are totally left out, Char.” Bayley chuckled while Becky and Sasha were having their moment of embrace.

“Yep, I feel lonely too.” Charlotte quipped back as she raised her index finger.

“Get a load of these two dopes, Sash. One second we kiss and Bay and Charlie get jealous out of the blue.” Becky and Sasha stopped their kiss as they poked fun at the significant others.

“Such a shame.” Sasha quipped while making a shame sign with her finger, pointed at Bayley and Charlotte.

“Jealous is an overstatement.” Charlotte shook her head in a nonchalant response to Becky and Sasha.

“Whatever, come get in on the love fest you two.” Becky rolled her eyes then asked for Bayley and Charlotte to join her and Sasha.

Bayley and Charlotte got up from the covers to meet Becky and Sasha on the middle of the bed and it was a sweet love fest like no other. Becky and Charlotte kissed each other passionately and the same for Bayley and Sasha as she missed her boss. Then it was a collective kiss from all four women at the same time where their lips and tongues are finding each other.

Soon they all nestle into one another, a warm-hearted group cuddle, not letting each other go as they fourth piece of the horsewomen puzzle finally came back.

“We missed so much, Sash” Becky nuzzled her face into Sasha’s blue hair.

“Please don’t ever leave again.” Bayley letting Sasha know by kissing her blushed cheek.

“Our hearts felt empty without our Sasha lately. Now it feels whole again.” Charlotte spoke from heart then planted a kiss on Sasha’s lips.

“You got nothing to worry about. I’m here to stay and this, all of us, I don’t plan on leaving anytime soon.” Sasha, with the outpouring of true love from Bayley, Becky, and Charlotte, made a heart filled promise to never leave her loves of her life. 

Sasha felt great, she returned back to the WWE with a sense of hope and wellbeing to being committed to her profession for good, and staying committed to her three amazing women.


End file.
